Hydraulic pressure devices are efficient at producing high torque from relatively compact devices. However, the ability of an unaided hydraulic motor alone to retain an associated shaft in a certain preset braking position is limited due primarily to volumetric fluid bypass. Therefore typically if hydraulic pressure devices are going to be utilized in applications necessitating braking forces on a shaft, a separate brake is utilized.